The Kings Legacy
by cristina reid
Summary: Sequal to "One Stolen Trinket" and "The Kings Family" SLASH! Merlin/Cenred Might have a little violence, sexual content so turn away if your scared of the thought of sex, otherwise enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

chapter1

Merlin was walking behind Cenred, both walking in short slow strides. Merlin felt his heart-break with each step they took out into the sun in front of the castle where their men stood waiting.

"I don't understand why you would go." Merlin said low. "King William has done nothing to help this kingdom. He denied us help when our crops almost died last year, and sent some of his wretched men to steal our kettle. If anything he's caused more harm than good."

"Merlin my love, that is the whole point of treaty. We need to make friends not enemies, to keep our people safe. You taught me that, remember?"

Merlin took a deep breath and shook his head.

Cenred stopped walking and turned towards his love and smiled. "You don't have to be frightened." He whispered.

Merlin slowly shook his head. "I'm not scared." He argued.

Cenred smiled still and brought his hands to grip Merlin's face when he looked down at Cenreds exposed chest because of the white, open shirt he wore. "I will be back before you know it. You will be safe."

Merlin gulped then blinked trying to hide the tears. "It's not me I'm worried about." He said in a whisper. His eyes trailed up to meet Cenreds.

Cenred shrugged. "Then who, Rose? She will have you. She'll be safe too-"

"Rose will be fine, Cenred." Merlin said.

"Then who?" Cenred said low and brought his hands to Merlin's waist, his thumbs rubbed slow circles around the sides of Merlin's stomach.

Cenred blinked confused before it accord to him. He smiled. Merlin saw the lightbulb appear above Cenreds head when he finally got the idea. "I don't trust William." Merlin explained.

Cenred gave a small laugh then sent a soft kiss to Merlin's lips. "You forget who you're talking to. No one can hurt me."

Merlin blinked. "Really?" He said sarcastically. Then he reached out and lifted Cenreds loose white shirt. The look was very beautiful for someone his age. He looked like a young spanish prince... without the tanned skin.

Merlin gently trailed a finger over the scar on Cenreds side. The touch sent shivers through Cenreds entire body. Merlin's cool touch always did that. His fingers were soft and gentle, they show the person who Merlin was.

A caring one.

"If you're so untouchable, how'd this happen?"

Cenred gulped as he remembered the war. The fight in which Rose was taken as a baby and while Merlin had gone into the woods, after their child, Cenred fought Tazzar.

"He caught me off gaurd." Cenred stated. "I didnt know he had a second knife."

Merlin blinked again. "Whos to say William wont be the same? Only he will have his guards hold you while he does it."

Cenred shook his head and smiled again. He pulled Merlin close and sent another soft kiss to his lips. "I will be back before you know it, and we will have new ally in case danger should ever come."

Merlin only nodded. He knew there was no way to change Cenreds mind.

"Papa!"

Cenred slowly pulled away from Merlin then reached down and lifted Rose in his arms.

"You were going to leave and not say good-bye." Rose said with her brows narrowed.

Cenred gave a small laugh and shook his head. "No love. I was waiting for you. I knew you were coming down."

Merlin watched as Cenred and Rose spoke, and couldn't help the crack in his heart grow bigger. This would be the first time Rose is with her Daddy only, no Papa around. She loved Cenred very much. Sometimes Merlin wondered he she loved Cenred more than him. But that was nothing, all children had some favorite parent.

Rose, she picked Cenred, because even if the king didn't admit it, he spoiled her.

As if to prove Merlin's thoughts, Rose lifted her new doll. "Megan says she likes the castle."

"Is that so?" Cenred said in awe. "What else does she say?"

"She likes her new friend, Stacy." Stacy was Roses first doll, who was held in the little girls opposite hand.

Cenred hummed. "And what does Stacy say?"

Roses smile slowly faded. "She says she doesn't want you to leave, just like Daddy."

Cenred hummed again. "Just like _daddy_?" He repeated. "Would Stacy feel better if Papa stood home?"

Rose nodded sadly. "She says its scary." She whispered. "Theres no one around to protect us."

Merlin playfully frowned. "Hey." He said low. "What am I here for?"

Rose looked towards her Daddy and smiled wide. "Babies!"

Merlin's eyes widen and he looked towards Cenreds. The king cleared his throat and tried to look anywhere but at Merlin. "Love, why don't you go with Leda?" He kissed Rose then put her back on the ground. The short child ran over to her maid, who escorted her back into the castle.

Merlin walked up to Cenred. "What did I say about that telling her that?"

Cenred smiled guilty. "I couldn't help it."

Merlin couldn't help Cenreds happy smile and shook his head and ended up smiling himself. A smile that slowly faded when he realized their men were already climbing horses and the carriage door was open and ready for the king to enter.

Merlin gulped and brought his hands to Cenreds shoulders then slid them down to the mans bigger hands. "I will miss you."

Cenred nodded. "I will miss you more."

Merlin just stood and nodded as Cenred sent one more smile then turned to walk towards the carriage. But Merlin didn't let the king's hand go, he held on tight, making Cenred turn to face him again. Then he did it.

Merlin grabbed the kings face and brought their lips together in a passionate and hungry kiss. His tongue swiped over Cenreds lips and the king pulled Merlin closer, wanting to taste Merlin so he could sleep tonight knowing that Merlin was going to be waiting for his love and his love only until he came back home.

The knights watched in amazement as the Prince ravaged the King greedily. They never been so...

Turned on. Not even with their own wifes.

The prince really did keep the king in his place. For that, they were happy.

"Should we let his majesty know we were suppose to be gone ten minutes ago?" One whispered.

Another looked towards him. "Sure. If you wish to have your head on his platter."

The knight gulped and stood silent.

Merlin pulled his lips away from Cenreds with a small sucking sound, then sent one soft kiss to his kings lips before slowly letting go. "Thats for you to know that I will know if you touch anyone else." Merlin said low.

Cenred licked his bottom lip where Merlin had bitten in their wet kissing. "There is only you."

Merlin nodded then looked towards the carriage. "Your ride awaits you, My Lord."

Cenred gulped then turned towards the carriage and entered it. Merlin took one step forward and brought his hand into the carriage window. Cenred grabbed the hand and sent a soft kiss to it.

Merlin removed his hand when the carriage started moving so he wouldn't get run over. He watched as it disappeared through the woods.

A/N: Ok, couple of things. (1)Wasnt that romantic! (2)I already have ideas for chapters 2 and 3. (3)This might be the longest Merlin/Cenred fic I've made. There will be POV from Merlin, and Cenred and one more person who I'm planning to add. So tell me what you think and...

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

"Your highness!"

Merlin jumped in bed and stared near his chamber door as Leda charged into the room. "What is it?"

"Your highness, Rose isnt in her chambers. I went to get her bath and breakfast and she-"

"She's fine, Leda." Merlin sighed, then chuckled and brought his finger to his lips and pointed to a tiny bump next to him on the bed. Leda peeked over the Prince and he spoke in a whisper. "She snuck in last night."

A wave of relieve past Leda's face. "Oh, thank God. I love the Princess your highness, but I just can't take this anymore. She is very...bouncy. I cannot keep track of her."

Merlin gave another small chuckle. "Thats why we hired you."

Leda took a deep breath and shook her head.

Merlin leaned over the tiny bump and lifted the blanket off the tiny body. "Rose? Rose come on love. Time to wake up."

There was a small whine then Rose slowly sat up. Her long hair sticking up in the corners. She rubbed her eyes then stared up at Daddy and yawned.

"Come on Rose. Leda has a bath ready."

"With bubbles?" Rose asked lowly.

Leda gave a small laugh then walked over to Cenreds side of the bed where Rose had been sleeping. She lifted the little girl off the bed and into her arms.

"Trust me you highness, this happens all the time." Leda said to Merlin. Then she turned and walked out of the chambers. Merlin heard her whisper something to Rose and the girl nodded and laughed with her head leaning on the womans shoulder.

Merlin smiled. Rose had been very reluctant to sleep in her own bed since Cenred had left yesterday morning. She said that a dragon kept flying passed her window and told her it would eat her.

Merlin could not say no when Rose asked to sleep on Cenreds side of the bed. It comforted him to know that even though Cenred wasnt around for the next week or so, that Rose would be there. She had many parts of Cenred in her, her charm, her way of taking charge. But what Merlin loved most was that fact that she had so much in her eyes of Cenred. It was like Cenred slept next to Merlin last night.

Then there was Leda. The young woman who Cenred hired personally. It took the king a full year to find someone he trusted deeply to watch over their daughter when Merlin and Cenred couldnt. Or when they wanted to be alone.

Two fathers werent enough to raise a child. It was enough to love, but not to raise. Even between the three of them, Merlin, Cenred, and Leda, Rose was a handful. Trying to raise a child, really made you think about the saying, "it takes a village to raise a child".

But Leda, even if she sometimes complained, she was very good at handling Rose. Just like Cenred, most of the time, Leda knew things about Rose. When she was sad, happy, angry, lying. Leda was like the mother Rose never had.

Merlin and Cenred had taken their time to know Leda. She was a young 23-year-old woman who was to marry, but her fiancé had died during the bad winters. This was before Merlin became Prince and opened Cenreds eyes. Leda's love had died of a fever, and when Cenred heard this he couldn't bring himself to turn her away. He had countless sleepless nights cursing himself for all the wrong doing he'd done. So as payment, Cenred hired Leda. The woman who they had coming in and out the castle day and night for a year to get to know her.

Shortly after Cenred seeing Leda's happiness with Rose, the King hired her. Leda. The woman with the long blond hair and hazel eyes.

It was good. Rose was a little child now, but she would grow older and she would need a woman around to teach her... women things. Merlin lightly shivered, he would be VERY uncomfortable trying to talk to Rose about THOSE things.

Merlin got off the bed and began to get ready for the day.

XOXOXOXO

After breakfast, Merlin and Rose went out into the garden. Rose happily looked at the dozens of bushes all in straight rows in the middle of the court-yard. There were some in big bunches leaning against the castle and even more leaning against the gates of the castle. The little seven-year old squealed with delight when she saw the red flowers.

"I want those!"

Merlin smiled as she ran with her tiny basket began looking through the flowers. "Rose, be careful. Those are sharp. Thats why I brought this." Merlin lifted the small metal in his hand and walked over to Rose. "Tell me which one you want and I'll pull it out for you."

Rose pointed to the biggest rose.

Merlin smiled and used his tool to cut the rose out without damaging it. After he cut the rose out, he cut off the sharp edges then handed it to his daughter, who grabbed it excitedly. Merlin handed her, her basket and she ran over to the blue flowers.

Merlin looked up at the trees when some birds flew out chirping madly.

There was a hum behind him. "Looks like a storm."

Merlin just nodded recognizing the knights voice. He was one of Cenreds most trusted, one that had been with him since before he married Merlin. Sir Nick.

"We should get you back inside, your highness. It isn't safe for you or the princess."

"We'll be fine." Merlin said. "We're in the castle courtyard. Ever since the war everyone is afraid to come near Cenred."

Sir Nick didn't seem satisfied with that answer. He looked around the courtyard and out the castle gates.

Merlin walked over to where Rose was filling her basket with yellow flowers. He was surprised to see that her basket was already full with pink, blue, white and yellow flowers, and the one red rose.  
"Those are beautiful." Merlin said as he kneeled next to the basket.

Rose nodded. "This ones for you." She said as she leaned up and put the flower so Merlin's ear held it.

"Thank you, Princess." Merlin said. "Who are the rest for?"

"The red one is for Leda. And the rest are for everyone else." Rose got to her feet, her white dress fluttered in the light wind as she handed a small white flower to Sir Nick.

The knight cleared his throat and smiled. "You are very kind, your highness."

Rose smiled then walked back to her basket.

"Prince Merlin, I suggest we head back to the castle."

Merlin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Give us five more minutes." He waved his hand then watched happily as Rose continued her flower picking.

"Your highness..."

"Look! Cenred is out for the week, doesn't mean you're in charge. I'm still second in command when he is gone, and I want to watch Rose have fun. Is that understood?"

Sir Nick gulped dryly then lightly bowed. "Of course... your highness."

Merlin looked back towards Rose who was staring at him with raised brows. "I'm finished Daddy." She said then grabbed her basket and began walking back towards the castle.

Merlin exhaled a deep breath then stood up and followed Rose. He stood near Sir Nick and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm... not feeling too well."

"Are you alright? Maybe his majesty shouldnt have left."

Merlin shook his head. "I'm fine. Just a slight headache. I'll go lie down."

Nick nodded and watched as Merlin walked back into the castle.

A/N:Chapter three might be out tonight too. YAY!  
Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

The next day was the same, after lunch Merlin took Rose out to the garden to pick flowers. This time Merlin made sure no guards followed to annoy his Daddy/Daughter time. Merlin's headaches had gotten worse but anything was worth seeing his baby's smile when she pick flowers, said who they were for then planted them neatly in her basket. Merlin smiled and walked over to the red roses, he remembered the day he had made Cenred plant the beautiful plants in the courtyard, Cenred was nowhere near about to say no. He agreed with Merlin and even joined in to plant a few. Merlin knew at the time that Cenred just wanted a reason to touch his hands, because every time, Cenred would pretend to be confused and Merlin would grab his hands and direct them of how to plant.

Merlin wasnt as in love with Cenred then as he was at this moment, staring at the memories that came with their flowers. Cenred was after all, Merlin's second choice as a true love, but that didn't make him love his king any less.

Merlin reached out and touched one soft petal smiling then he turned back to the white flowers.

The princes smile faded. "Rose?"

No answer.

Merlin took one, two, three steps forward before he ran towards the basket filled with flowers. He looked around the courtyard. "Rose!" His breathing picked up. "No. No. No." He ran around towards the back of the castle. "Rose!"

Nothing.

Merlin gulped and his eyes teared up. He wasnt turned away for that long. How could Rose disappear in one minute?

"Rose!"

"Daddy?"

Merlin looked towards the woods and he ran forward. "Oh my god, Rose!" He got to his knees and wrapped his arms around the trembling girl. He pulled back and brushed back her hair with his hands. "What did I say about running off like that?"

Rose gave a small sob. "He said he'd kill you if I screamed."

Merlin's brows narrowed. "Who?" He said low.

Just then his eyes trailed from Rose to the figure that appeared behind her. A man with dark hair and brown eyes. Merlin's brows narrowed even more. "Who-" He didn't get to finish, because suddenly there was a cloth at his mouth that came from strong hands from behind him.

Rose barley had a scream out before the mans huge hand covered her mouth and almost her whole face then he lifted her up with one hand. "Remember wheat I said, darling?" He said in a low growl. "Do you want Daddy to die?"

Merlin stared with wide eyes as Rose shook her head. The man pushed the tiny girl to another man who appeared behind him then looked at Merlin, who was trying to charge at the man.

The man smiled. "Keep calm. No one will get hurt...unless you disobey that is." He walked towards the burnet Prince as he dug in his pocket. "Someone would like a word with you."

Merlin leaned back towards the person behind him when the one in front of him pulled out a small white cloth.

"And you seem to want to put up a fight. I can't have that." The man said low.

That was when everything turned dark for Merlin.

XOXOXOXOXO

Merlin jumped awake when he felt his body jump. He opened his eyes and damn his headache got worse. On top of the carriage he was in moving over bumps, whatever the man had knocked his out with was still taking effect.

He shut his eyes again and tried to stop the dizziness. But that made him only hear voices.

"It's the king's carriage."

"Is he inside?"

Merlin gulped just as the carriage stopped and he rolled off the seat he was laying on, onto the carriage floor.

The small door opened and the same man was there. Merlin tried kicking when the man pulled him out but his legs were bound.

"Be gentle!"

"Of course, Your Highness."

Merlin froze when he was brought to his feet and faced the one place he'd known as home once.

Camelot.

He stared at the top of the stairs to see a hint of blond hair turning and walking into the castle.

"Now, should you run, don't forget _Rose_ may suffer." The man threatened. Merlin's legs were unbound with a sword and he was forced to walk up the familiar stairs, through the familiar halls of the castle that had the red wall rugs with a dragon on it, then into the familiar throne room.

He saw them, Cenreds enemy, their kingdoms enemy standing right in front of him. He stared down and just noticed his hands were bound in front of him.

"Unbind him." Arthur's voice.

Merlin flinched when a sword sliced through the ropes at his hands. He breathed heavy as he finished pulling the broken rope off his wrists then reached up untied the cloth at his mouth and flung it at the guards chest.

"What is the meaning of this!" He stared at Uther and Arthur.

Arthur stared down, while Uther smirked. "He talks with authority now, how thrilling."

Merlin glared at the mans sarcasm.

"Trust me Merlin, we mean you no harm."

"Only if you coöperate." Uther quickly added.

Both Arthur and Merlin looked at the king, who still only smirked as he walked towards Merlin. "Your authority is just what I need. You have a kingdom. A kingdom, I here is in need."

"We're no longer in need." Merlin growled. "We took care of it ourselves."

Uther scoffed. "How would you do that? You and... whats his name, you don't even have friends in nearby kingdoms."

Merlin's brows narrowed. "It's none of your business. Cenred is a very good man. Better than you even. People trust him, unlike what they say about you."

Uther shrugged. "True that my people sometimes need to be put in place, but so do kingdoms."

Merlin stared.

Uther squinted. "Your kingdom is not the only one in need."

Merlin looked towards Arthur. "What is he talking about?"

Arthur looked up from the floor and unfolded his hands from behind him. He walked towards Merlin. "We need your help.

Merlin stared for a moment before he scoffed and looked towards Uther. "You think we're going to help you? You _sold_ me remember?" He shook his head and looked towards Arthur. "And you let him."

"...Merlin, lets put the past behind us." Arthur said low. "I-"

"Trust me Arthur, I put the past behind me a long time ago. I havent thought about you once."_ Lie_. "I'm happy now." _Not a lie_. Merlin said with a smile, but his eyes almost tearing. "I have a husband to loves me dearly and our people are ok with it, so we don't have to hide it. Unlike here. He gave me a family." His smile faded. "Where is she?" He said, a tears suddenly falling.

Arthur frowned and he looked towards the knights. "You brought the girl here?" He said angrily.

"Agravine said to, your highness." The knight answered.

"Only because I ordered it." Uther said.

Arthur stared worriedly at Uther.

The king smiled. "It was the only way to make him coöperate."

Arthur's eyes widen. "That wasnt part of the deal. Send her back." He tried.

"No." Uther said strongly. He looked at one of the knights. "Bring her."

"What do you think you're doing!" Merlin yelled. "If you hurt her..."

"You'll what?" Uther said, and he walked closer until he was a foot away. "What can one boy do against the whole army of Camelot?" He said lower.

Merlin stared for a moment longer before he spoke through gritted teeth. "What the hell do you want?" He gasped when a slap was sent across his face.

"You watch that tone boy. With your {HUSBAND} you may be a prince, but here you are still nothing. Nothing but a pathetic servant."

Merlin stared with his hand on his cheek.

Just then the door opened and Merlin heard the tiny shoes walking. "Daddy!"

Arthur stared at the tiny child in the bright yellow dress and tear-stained face. She had a yellow ribbon holding a long braid in place. Arthur couldn't help the small feeling of guilt and jealousy at seeing the little girl. Merlin's little girl. Merlin's and Cenred's.

"Rose?" Merlin made to walk forward but a knight grabbed him by the arm, another grabbed Rose.

"I don't think so." Uther said. "We still havent come to the agreement."

"What agreement!"

Uther shrugged. "Oh, the one where our kingdoms come together by treaty-"

"We had a treaty, remember? You destroyed that when you attacked Essetir."

Uther continued as if Merlin hadn't spoken. "After our treaty, our armies come together and defeat my enemy."

Merlin still stared with narrowed brows. "Your enemy...is who?"

"King William." Arthur answered.

Merlin stared up at the prince with wide eyes.

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

Merlin stared at Arthur with his mouth lined. He slowly shook his head. "I-I can't do that."

"And why not?" Uther said, his face still only two feet from Merlin's.

Merlin gulped. "Cenred... h-he's there now... signing a treaty. we can't go against King William if-"

"Thats where you're wrong." Uther argued back. "Both kings know of what is happening."

Merlin's brows narrowed. "W-what are you talking about?" Merlin's eyes traveled towards Arthur, who shook his head just as confused.

Uther smirked.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred and King William were enjoying dinner. King William lifted his glass of wine and smiled. "To new allies."

Cenred lifted his own cup and smiled back, then took a drink of his wine.

"And how is your family?" King William asked then pulled a piece of meat of his chicken and ate it.

Cenred smiled more. "Couldnt be happier. My little Rose with be 8, come fall."

King William nodded. "The perfect princess deserves a perfect celebration."

Cenred hummed. "Next month me and Merlin will be together 8 years." He stared down at his plate of food. "That is when we will tell our people."

William tilted his head. "Tell them what?"

Cenred smiled again. "We are g-"

Just then the throne room doors burst open. "Your majesty! We found an intruder trying to sneak into the castle, says he comes from Camelot and has a message for King Cenred."

Cenreds brows narrowed. "From Camelot?"

The knight nodded.

King William quickly stood from his seat. "Bring him in."

Cenred stood from his own seat. "What is the meaning of this?"

King William shook his head.

The knights walked in, holding a man with Camelots armor and that same red dragon on the front. The knights forced him in front of Cenred then to his knees.

"Good day my Lord." It was sarcastic, which only angered Cenred. The man held out a rolled up paper and flung it at Cenred. "King Uther says hello."

Cenred stared with narrowed brows as he unrolled the paper. Then he read out loud. "If you want to see your beloved and your daughter you will join me in defeating the one I hate most. Just look right in front of you." Cenred shook his head confused and looked at Camelots knight on his knees. The knight smiled madly and looked towards William.

Cenred looked towards his new friend.

William sighed. "Day in and day out I sentence Camelots spys to death but Uther keeps sending more. How they come to know you are here on this day shouldnt be a surprise."

Cenred blinked. "He has Merlin, Rose, and..."

XOXOXOXO

Merlin stared at Uther with narrowed brows. "Cenred is not going to break a treaty with King William. Our kingdom is already in need, we can't afford more enemies."

"I'm sure they havent signed yet." Uther said low.

"And if they did!"

Uther shrugged. "Shall I give you a taste of what is to come?"

Merlin's brows narrowed more. "Cenred will make you pay." He threatened. He gasped when a slap was sent across his face. Uther raised his fist and sent a punch to his face making Merlin fall to the floor with a scream.

"No! Dont hit my Daddy!"

Uther kneeled down and raised a punch to hit Merlin again. But he was stopped by a small kick to his ribs and his hair being pulled. He looked at Rose and grabbed her arm with one hand then raised his other hand.

"Father dont!" Arthur yelled as he took one huge step forward.

Merlin beat him to it. He sent a sharp kick to Uthers groin then charged and brought his hands around the kings throat.

"You tried to put your hands on my daughter!? I'll kill you!"

The knights all stared frozen in shock as Uther and the ex-servant fought and rolled around on the floor. It didn't take long for Uther to gain the upper hand. He rolled over and sent one sharp punch to Merlin's cheek, then lifted his hand and aimed for Merlin's stomach.

"No! Dont hit my Daddy there, you'll kill the baby!"

Uthers fist froze in mid-air and he stared down at Merlin breathing heavy and bruised face. Merlin gave a soft sob. Uthers brows narrowed more and he reached down and lifted Merlin's shirt revealing a bump. a tiny one but still there.

Arthur stared with wide eyes as Uther reached out and felt around the belly making Merlin sob more.

Uther scoffed then smiled darkly. "I should have known."

Merlin gulped then looked towards Rose, who had tears running down her own cheeks. "It's ok Rose." His voice trembled. "Daddy's ok, he'll protect you. And Papa will come safe us." He gasped again when Uther grabbed his throat again and he was forced to his feet.

"This changes everything. Cenred will pay anything for his family." Uthers eyes trailed down to Merlin's stomach. "And I do mean anything." With that, he pushed Merlin towards one of his knights.

"Take him to the East Wing and send his little brat with him." Uther glared at Rose, whose eyes were huge.

Arthur stared with his mouth slightly open in shock, feeling even more jealous now that Merlin was with Cenreds child.

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

Merlin was pulled into the east wing chambers, the guard walked him in until he was standing in the middle of the chambers. The rude man pushed Merlin towards the table even though he didn't need to. Merlin looked back to see Uther walk in the chambers with his hands held behind his back.

"This is where you will stay until I get what I want. If I don't, well, lets just say your kingdom will be without a future heir."

Merlin shook his head angrily. "You cant do this. Cenred will never fall for your tricks."

Uther shrugged only then turned and walked out the door where Rose was being walked inside. The little girl lifted her leg and sent a sharp kick to the kings leg, making the man hiss.

"You little brat!" He grabbed the girl by the arm and handed her off to another knight instead. "Take her to the west wing. Let her sit alone for a while."

Rose whimpered when she was pushed towards the other man.

"No! No can't do that!" Merlin ran over to the door just as Uther turned back with his sword raised at Rose.

Merlin stopped in his tracks with narrowed brows. "You wouldn't dare."

"Dont test my patients, boy."

Merlin blinked and his eyes watered.

"Daddy don't let them take me!" Rose yelled, then screamed at the top of her lungs when he was carried away.

"It's ok Rose! Daddy loves you! I promise you'll be ok!" Merlin gulped deep and blinked making his tears finally fall. If only he could get himself to believe those words. His eyes trailed to Uthers. "If you harm her, I'll kill you myself."

"You wont do a thing." Uther snarled back. "You are weak. Always have been and always will be. You are still just the servant who was forced to marry a king he did not love."

Merlin's mouth slightly open in a tiny gasp only for himself to hear.

Uther chuckled then walked back into the chambers. "Remember that? You never loved King Cenred." Merlin took a step back when Uther walked closer. "You were in love with my son." Uther spat angrily. "When I saw King Cenred look at you that day, I knew he was just as disgusting as you are." The king scoffed. "I saw the way he looked at you, it was pathetic the way he nearly fell from watching you."

Uther tilted his head. "But you never did love him did you? No. You saw Arthur leave, you saw you were pathetic, just as much as the king. You were made for each other."

Merlin's tears flowed down his cheeks more now as he stared down at the stone floor.  
"Just remember, Arthur never really loved you, just as Cenred will never really love you. You are just a warmth to fill their beds, a vessel for Cenred to plant his seed so when his children get older, he wont need you as his heir, he'll have his own. And he can leave you too." He brought his gloved hand under Merlin's chin and raised his head up.

"You are disposable and unloveable." Uther turned the thin pale face to the side making Merlin's eyes meet his again. "Though there is something about you. An... attraction, if you look closely. Maybe if I had kept you locked all those years instead of handing you over, I would've found some use for you."

Merlin pulled his face away with a growl making Uther laugh. Merlin stared back down at the floor with narrowed brows, getting angrier by the minute.

Uther suddenly stopped laughing and grabbed Merlin's jaw again in a harder and more firm grip. He pulled the boy closer until their faces were inches apart.

"Just remember, I'm still in charge. Whatever I say goes around here. Whatever I want, I get." He roughly let go of the face making Merlin grab onto the table to keep himself from falling. He stood holding onto the back of a chair as he heard Uthers feet leaving. When the footsteps were gone Merlin slid down to his knees keeping one hand on the chair and bringing the other to his stomach. He sniffled then shut his eyes for a moment trying to catch his breath, before it happened. The lunch he had eaten that day came back up.

He brought his hand to his mouth and sobbed loudly as he hit the chair with his fist as hard as he could over and over.

"You really should stop that. Too much stress isn't good for the baby."

Merlin's head snapped up to see Arthur standing in front of him. Merlin looked back down and shook his head. "Get out."

Arthur sighed and kneeled down. "You really should calm down. I know you're not one to hurt people, especially if it's a child."

Merlin laughed coldly. "Right Arthur, because you care so much about me, about my worries and my feelings." Merlin blinked and his tears fell down once again. "About my life." He gave a tiny whimper before he broke down and starting crying harder.

Arthur took a deep breath. "I do care about you Merlin, and you're not going to die. I promise I wont let that happen."

"Right!" Merlin suddenly stood on his feet. "Just like you promised to always love me!? To never turn your back on me! Well, guess what Arthur you already did!"

Arthur stood up on his feet and took another breath. "I can see you're upset right now, so I'll come back later." He said low then turned to walk.

"The hell you will!" Merlin went after the prince and roughly turned him. "We're going to talk about this now!"

"Merlin please, calm down."

"Why? Why Arthur?"

"The baby-"

"No Arthur! Why are you pretending to suddenly care? You don't turn your back on someone you love. You don't let them try to defend themselves." Merlin pointed to himself. "I want to know why. Why are you doing this? You left me that day, I learn to love someone who's never once turned his back on me. Even after I willingly left him to come back here with you, he took me back with open arms. He didn't complain like you did that day about who I loved more."

Arthur bit his bottom lip as he stood silently listening.

Merlin gave a small sob which he quickly stopped. "All these years you come back to hunt me, just like my dreams. Why? Dont you want me to be happy? Dont you think I _deserve_ to be happy, without you coming to me, telling me you love me then turning your back again because of your loyalty to your father?"

Arthur walked over to the table and lay his hands on it.

"Arthur, I need someone who will love me for always, and I already found that. Why can't you just leave me and my family alone?"

Arthur exhaled. "Because I can't." He said low.

"Why!"

Silence.

"Arthur, I need you to leave me the hell alone. Stop-"

"You said you've dreamed about me." Arthur interrupted.

Merlin's brows narrowed. "What?" He breathed.

The princes eyes trailed towards Merlin's. "I've had dreams too."

Merlin brought his hands to his face and shook his head. He turned around and walked towards the bed then stopped near it and took a deep breath. He brought his head to the wood of the bed and shut his eyes. He really couldn't think now. He couldn't do this now. He didn't want to be here. He-

He was caught off from his thoughts by being quickly turned around and lips on his. His brows narrowed and he tried pulling away by bringing his hands to the chest, but his back to the wood and the body pressed against his front, and the soft lips on his that were sucking so gently and sweet, Merlin really wasnt thinking straight, he couldn't.

So no matter what little voices spoke in his head he slid his hands up the broad shoulders then towards the neck and pulling the body closer. Merlin let the mouth explore his, let the tongue enter his mouth and let his hands explore.

A/N: OH NO! D: Arthur's charm can really come out... and so can his lips.  
Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

Arthur pulled his lips away from Merlin's and slowly opened his eyes to see Merlin's mouth slighty open. Merlin's eyes trailed to Arthur's and the blond smiled. "You were always beautiful." He said low.

Merlin blinked and a tear fell from his left eye. He thought he couldn't think straight before... Arthur, he'd just gave him one of the best kisses he ever gave Merlin. But Arthur may be the prince but that doesn't give him the right to take what he thought was his...

Did it?

Merlin slowly brought a hand to Arthur's light-skinned pale cheek, it was soft just as he remembered it so many years ago. So smooth and delicate, Merlin smiled. Before Arthur could do anything Merlin's smile disappeared and his hand sent a sharp slap across the prince's face.

Arthur was pushed back by the force, he had to hold to the table behind him to keep from falling. He looked up as he held his cheek to see Merlin staring at the floor with tears running down his cheeks. The huge ocean blue eyes looked back towards the princes.

Arthur removed his hand from his face that now had a hand shaped print.

Merlin opened his mouth but no words came out. He shut his mouth and cleared his throat then spoke. "You were always charming Arthur. Thats how you tricked me to begin with." He sniffled. "But I have a family now. Your charm doesn't fully work on me anymore."

Arthur stared for a short moment before a smile came to his lips. "Doesnt _fully_ work you say?"

Merlin blinked.

Arthur smiled bigger. "Doesnt matter how small the percentage is, the fact is you still care for me."

Merlin looked the other way towards the window.

Arthur smiled wider and walked closer to Merlin. "By the time our treaty is through, you'll care about me much more."

Merlin looked back at him and froze at how close Arthur was. The blond leaned in close to Merlin, Merlin turned his face making Arthur miss his lips. But the blond only chuckled and settled for kissing his neck. Arthur left the chambers after that, leaving Merlin shivering at the feel of his breath on his neck.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred sat in the visiting chambers rolling his ring in his fingers and staring down at the plate of fruit in front of him. With Merlin, they would have been finished with the fruit 10 minutes ago. The way they share fruit during passion, you would think fruit was actually needed for love-making. The king could think of 50 ways they used fruit during sex.

Cenred felt a hand squeeze his heart. What if he couldn't get to Merlin on time? What if Merlin was already dead and Uther just wanted to get Cenred in his grasp too. Essetir would be without a king. Rose would be without parents and the baby wouldn't even get a chance to breathe its first lung full of fresh air.

Cenreds brows narrowed. What if the bastard Uther killed the little one? Rose wouldn't be around anymore, leaving Merlin and Cenred to grieve. Cenreds brows narrowed even more and his breathing picked up.

"My friend?"

Cenreds head turned to the chamber door to see King William standing there.

"Have you made a decision?"

Cenred stood up from his seat and turned so he was fully facing the king. "I have."

William nodded. "And?"

Cenred suddenly straightened his head. "I think it's time to put my family first. My family and my people need me."

King William nodded and a small smile came to his lips. He walked closer to Cenred. "That is what a true King would do." He took a deep breath. "Whatever it is you chose, you do it for the right reason. Know that I will stand by your choice."

Cenred blinked and a small smile crossed his lips. He reached out his hand and William grasped it.

"Know his my friend, do not let Uther make your choices for you. With new friends comes new power."

Cenred frowned in confusion. He tried pulling his hand away from William but the king held on tight, still smiling. Cenred looked down at their hands and his eyes widen when he saw a small white light appearing in their joint grasps. King William slowly pulled away and Cenred only stood staring at his hand.

He turned his hand so he had a view of his palm, what he saw made his eyes widen. He looked back towards William, who was still smiling.

"Use it wisely."

Cenred looked back down at his hand and stared at the tiny ball of light. "What is it?"

King William smiled. "The souls of the ones Uther has hurt."

Cenreds eyes snapped towards the kings.

Wow! Thats short!  
Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

Arthur was walking back through the halls towards his chambers when he stopped at seeing a group of maids gathering around a chamber door and peeking inside. The blond shook his head and walked towards the women.

"What could possibly be so interesting that even Camelots walls have ears?"

The three women gasped and quickly bowed. "Your highness." They mumbled in unison. Arthur could tell they were quite embarrassed. "W-we were just..."

Arthur looked from one to the other until he eyed all three. "Go back to your duty." He ordered. "You shouldn't be listening in on others conversations, it isn't polite."

The women all blushed and when one opened her mouth to speak, she was quickly caught off by a voice. A voice that made Arthur's brows narrowed at confusion, yet made his heart flutter at the same time.

XOXOXOXO

"Daddy can you sing me Lullaby?" Rose asked as she sat on Merlin's lap. He was sitting on a rocking chair near the open balcony in Rose's chambers. After Arthur's little stunt in the west wing, Merlin had to see Rose. When he didn't stop Arthur from kissing him at first it confused him. He felt guilty for doing it, but the guilt was for the wrong reasons. He was scared Cenred would find out. What would the king do? Would he kick Merlin out? Would he kill Arthur? That most definitely would happen and Merlin shouldn't be so worried about that, but he was. He felt if Arthur died a part of himself would die too. And that was what confused him. he felt he betrayed his family, Cenred, Rose and their unborn child.

Merlin a small laugh. "Rose, you know I can't sing as well as Papa can."

"I know. I just want to hear it, so we know he'll still come."

Merlin's eyes teared up and he nodded. "He'll come." He said low.

"Will you?"

Merlin blinked and cleared his throat and brought his hand to Rose's head and lay it between his neck and shoulder. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, promising himself he wouldn't cry. He had to stay strong for Rose, if she saw him break down,, then she would too and Merlin didn't want that. Merlin reopened his eyes and rocked back and forth on the chair.

_*Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved*_  
_*And my love shining in you, will help you make your dreams come true*_  
_*Will help your dreams come true*_

XOXOXOXO

Arthur was peeking through the crack in the door and watched as Merlin sang to Rose. It was no surprise that after Arthur left the chambers Merlin was supposed to be locked in, Merlin escaped and snuck in to be with Rose. Merlin had lived in the castle once and he, himself taught Arthur of some of the secret passages.

There was a clear of a throat behind him and Arthur glanced to see the three maids staring with raised brows. The blond blushed deep pink and had to turn back to the door.

XOXOXOXO

_*The lamb lies down and rests its head on its mother's downy bed*_  
_*Dolphin play in the moon lights glow*_  
_*And butterfly dreams of violet rose*_  
_*Dreams of a violet rose*_

_*I'll cradle you in my arms tonight, as sun embraces the moon light*_  
_*The clouds will carry us off tonight*_  
_*Our dreams will run deep like the sea*_  
_*Our dreams will run deep like the sea*_

_*Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved*_  
_*And my love shining in you, will help you make your dreams come true*_  
_*Will help your dreams come true*_

Merlin stood still for a moment. He couldn't bring himself to move when Rose might be in her own little world, pretending it was Papa instead of Daddy singing. He didn't blame her either, she loved Cenred. So did Merlin. He put himself in Rose's shoes... not literally. He imagined being a tiny child who loved to be with the other person who loved her just as much. The one who spoiled and babied her. Merlin loved Cenred just as much as Rose did. They were a happy family and Merlin didn't want to change that.

Rose looked up at Merlin and smiled with her light pink lips. "I think that baby likes it."

Merlin smiled and nodded in agreement. "When the babies born you can teach him or her the song."

Rose made a face. "Ew. I don't want a brother."

Merlin chuckled. "Only a sister, huh?"

Rose nodded.

"Why no brothers?" Merlin asked.

"They're gross." Rose said as a "duh". "Nina has three brothers and they pick their noses and Josh the little one, eats it."

Merlin laughed. "That is gross. But not all boys do that."

Rose sighed shook her head. "Daddy, why is the king evil?"

Merlin gulped dryly. "Well, I suppose... he doesn't know any better. He was brought up that way, to want things and think he can always get them. That's why he's angry and he's using us to get what he wants, because he's a royal pain in the..." He stopped himself before he taught Rose some angry words she shouldn't know.

Rose nodded in understanding. "But we're royal and we don't always get what we want."

Merlin nodded back. "Sometimes it's a good thing. Because being selfish makes you angry all the time, and that makes people not want to stand by you when you need friends."

Rose nodded again. "Maybe you can change the king like you said you changed Papa." The girl piped up.

Merlin gave a sad smile and shook his head. "I'm afraid it's too late for him. There are too many people against him because of his past and what he's done to the innocent."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "But it's not too late for Prince Arthur." She pointed out.

Merlin's smile slowly faded. That was true. But Arthur was being stubborn at the moment and the only thing he might want to change him, Merlin was not going to give.

"Am I right? Daddy am I right?" Rose tilted her head so she was looking her Merlin in the eye.

Merlin gave a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, you are."

Rose hoped off his leg and went over to a pile of toys on the floor. Merlin frowned suddenly. "Rose? Rose, who gave you those?"

The girl smiled up at Merlin. "The princess."

Merlin blinked, confused for a second before he smiled in realization. "Morgana?"

Rose nodded. "She said they were hers when she was small."

Merlin smiled wider. If there was anyone who would help him to escape it would be Morgana. He stood up from his seat and walked over to Rose. "Come on, it's time for bed." He said as he carried her towards the door.

"Daddy, the beds right there." Rose said pointing back inside the room.

"No, Rose, you're sleeping with me. I don't trust Uther." Merlin slipped out of the chambers and walked towards the west wing. When he reached the west wing, he looked across the hall and smiled then quickly made his way over.

He opened the door without knocking, but quickly wished he did when he saw what was inside. Merlin froze in place and his eyes widen. He quickly brought his hands over Rose's eyes and ears at the same time.

The heavy breathing pair on the bed. Black long hair sticking out from the top and a body moving under the covers on top. Morgana looked towards the door and gasped. "Merlin?"

"I'm sorry. I should have knocked." He said then just as quickly ran out the chambers.

"Daddy? Daddy what were they doing?"

Merlin's mouth open but no words came out.

XOXOXOXO

The head slipped out of under the covers and dark brown eyes stared down at Morgana. Dark wavy locks covered in sweat, still breathing hard. "Who was at the door?"

Morgana gulped, deep trying to catch her own breath and grabbed onto Lancelot's ear length hair and bit her bottom lip. "I'll deal with it tomorrow." She whispered lustful.

The knight moaned and brought out his tongue, licking up from the young woman's belly to her neck.

A/N: I'm thinking about making a Lancelot/Morgana pairing to try it out. For some reason they seem good together to me. But they would be the only straight pairing I ever see. Them two and Prentiss and Hotch from Criminal Minds. Oh yeah, the song is from Barbie as Rapunzel. YES! I'm a 22-year-old going on 23 in November, who watches Barbie movies, deal with it. I still have my dolls from when I was 11. The name is "Constant as The Stars above" it's like a beautiful lullaby. Check it out if you want, if you don't that's fine. As long as you read my story :).

Review Please :)


End file.
